


О поддержке веры и отчётах

by WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Капеллан отвечает за… ну, точно за накал веры.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	О поддержке веры и отчётах

Капеллан, делая отчёт о проповедях в полку:  
  
О нет, я не указал в полной мере на благость Императора! Не раскрыл тему Ангелов Его! Не высказал достаточно уважения святым! Не помянул вальхалльских святых, поэтому моя паства не внимает мне с должным уважением! О Император, будь милостив к непутёвому своему сыну… Исповеди принимаю спустя рукава, позор! Епитимьи накладываю… то есть нет. Комиссара не исповедовал, не приводил в часовню Его, дабы...  
  
Капеллан, отправив отчёт:  
  
Лмао, теперь это их проблема.  
  


[Поддерживаю.  
Комиссар]  


    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/817638136401494016/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/817638137546670090/2.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/817638140738273320/c51545c86a28009a.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
